La douleur de trop
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Les enfants avaient de la magie instinctive et apprenaient à la maîtriser dans leur école. Mais celle d'Harry grondait, elle voulait s'exprimer. Et la maltraitance des Dursley n'aidait pas à la calmer. Alors, malgré le survivant, elle s'exprima. Harry ne s'était jamais aussi bien depuis longtemps. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne voit le corps de Dudley par terre.


**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre : **La douleur de trop

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **Tous les enfants avaient de la magie instinctive et apprenaient à la maîtriser dans leur école de sorcellerie. Mais celle d'Harry grondait, elle voulait s'exprimer. Et la maltraitance des Dursley n'aidait pas à la calmer... Alors, malgré le survivant, elle s'exprima. Harry ne s'était jamais aussi bien depuis longtemps. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne voit le corps de Dudley par terre.

**Beta : **Amandine et Kinai

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Commencé (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Haru est en train de l'écrire_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1100 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**La douleur de trop, chapitre 1**

* * *

Chaque été était affreux.

Mais celui-ci était sans conteste le pire.

Pas seulement parce que les Dursley prenaient un certain plaisir à lui faire mal, peu importe le moyen, que ce soit avec des mots ou des coups, mais parce que c'était une lutte constante, jour et nuit. Tout d'abord pour rester éveillé, pour ne plus voir son parrain tomber dans le voile, pour ne plus voir la mort de ses proches, pour ne plus entendre le cri de sa mère, pour ne plus apercevoir à travers une vision les tortures de Lord Voldemort… il voulait juste… dormir. Sans rêve ni cauchemar, juste dormir. Et puis, en plus de cela, il devait également retenir sa magie qui semblait devenir toujours plus puissante, toujours plus dangereuse. Elle s'agitait lorsque Vernon l'appelait « Monstre » ou « Anormal », elle frémissait lorsque son coussin s'entrainait à la boxe sur lui, elle voulait s'échapper lorsque Pétunia et son oncle le frappaient que ce soit avec leurs mains ou une poêle et elle hurlait de douleur avec lui lorsqu'Harry songeait à la mort de son parrain. Alors il la retenait coûte que coûte, brulant de l'intérieur, sentant ses muscles se contracter et se décontracter régulièrement. Et pour finir, sa dernière lutte, c'était contre ses larmes. Lorsque les Dursley le regardaient comme un moins que rien, il avait l'impression de redevenir le petit enfant du placard et de pleurer. Lorsque sa magie lui faisait mal, cherchant une échappatoire, il voulait pleurer… Mais aucune de ces raisons ne méritaient ses larmes. Alors il luttait. Encore et encore. Contre les autres, mais aussi contre lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, le brun avait dû nettoyer la maison de fond en comble pour l'arrivée de Marge demain. Passer l'aspirateur, passer la serpillère, faire la poussière et mais surtout… nettoyer derrière Dudley qui salissait la maison avec ses chaussures sales, qui mettaient des miettes partout en mangeant, qui laissait des papiers d'emballage vides. Mais Harry avait enfin terminé, le sol et les murs brillaient littéralement.

Discrètement, ne voulant pas que les Dursley se rendent compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, le jeune survivant remonta dans sa chambre, les muscles douloureux, avec une seule idée : dormir. Dormir profondément et jusqu'à demain. Peu importe son estomac qui avait faim depuis plusieurs jours. Mais en franchissant la porte après avoir remarqué qu'aucun des verrous n'étaient verrouillés, son envie de sommeil s'envola brusquement lorsqu'il vit son cousin fouiller dans ses affaires, notamment son album photo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, claqua la voix du brun qu'il peina lui-même à reconnaitre.

Sursautant, Dudley se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il se mettait à tirer sur une des pages, la déchirant sous le regard effrayé de son cousin. La déchirure partait de la reliure, traversant plusieurs photos et arriva au coin opposé. La mâchoire crispée, le Gryffondor essayait tant bien que mal de retenir sa magie.

\- Comme oses-tu ? siffla-t-il en fourchelangue avant de revenir à l'anglais. Si j'étais toi, je lâcherais cet album avant…

\- Avant quoi ? interrompit le moldu narquoisement. Avant que tu te mettes à pleurer sur tes monstres de parent, sur ton parrain criminel ou sur ta vie pathétique ?

Harry allait s'avancer pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait mais Dudley secoua la tête en sortant un briquet de sa poche et le mettant sous les pages de son album, faisant s'immobiliser le rouge et or.

Pour montrer à quel point sa menace lui importait peu, Dudley déchira deux autres pages tout en gardant le briquet en cas de « rébellion » de la part du monstre. Chaque page qui tombait au sol faisait de plus en plus trembler le corps du brun et ce, certainement de colère. Mais que pourrait-il bien lui faire en sachant qu'il ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pendant les vacances ? Curieusement, le moldu vit dans les yeux émeraude une curieuse lueur, comme si quelque chose s'agitait à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, souffla Harry, exténué en voyant de petites étincelles quitter ses mains. Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je te jure que…

Mais son vis-à-vis continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit, comme si sa magie n'essayait pas de sortir de lui, comme si sa lutte n'était pas vaine car, au final, sa magie n'arrêterait jamais de vouloir se battre. C'était son amie après tout. Au même titre que Ron et Hermione, sa magie pensait également qu'il méritait qu'on se batte pour lui. Et le sorcier savait qu'à la fin, ce serait elle qui gagnerait ce combat. Alors il abandonna. Son corps arrêta de trembler, ses yeux devinrent de l'or en fusion et un vent digne d'une tempête envahit sa chambre, faisant s'envoler toutes les feuilles au sol, faisant s'immobiliser son cousin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? essaya d'hurler Dudley malgré la tempête. Tu n'as pas le droit…

\- Vraiment, interrompit Harry le sourire aux lèvres, en plongeant son regard doré dans celui, effrayé, du moldu. Pourtant je ne me suis jamais aussi bien de tout ma vie.

Et brusquement, la tempête de magie s'arrêta et toute la colère, toute la haine, toute la douleur se tourna vers son cousin. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire Merlin, une force sans précédent heurta violemment Dudley qui fut projeté contre le mur avant de s'écrouler assommé par terre. Et pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, Harry ne la sentait plus. La colère de sa magie semblait avoir disparu. Et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps à cause des multiples blessures lui sembla dérisoire devant ce calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama bruyamment Vernon avant de voir son fils par terre et inconscient. Dudley !

Le rejoignant au sol sans faire attention au monstre, il posa sa main tremblante sur le cou de son fils et il ne sentit rien, rien, rien de rien. Alors il hurla, son regard humide plongeait dans celui, horrifié, du brun.

\- Pétunia ! s'écria son oncle, finalement. Appelle urgences !

\- Je…, souffla pitoyablement le brun en voulant approcher de son cousin.

\- Reste où tu es ! siffla Vernon. Tu es une abomination ! On t'accueille chez nous, tu manges à notre table et tu oses attaquer mon fils !

Tremblant de rage, son oncle se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put et l'attrapa par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur une fois, deux fois, tout en hurlant que le brun devrait mourir, qu'il était dangereux, abominable. Légèrement assommé, Harry ne dit rien car ce qu'il venait de faire… Distraitement, un filet de magie quitta sa main, répondant à sa tristesse et rampa sur le sol, se dirigeant rapidement jusqu'au corps immobile avant de passer la frontière des lèvres du mort. Brusquement, le torse de Dudley se remit à se soulever. Mais ça, Harry ne le vit pas, trop sonné, la tête en sang. Soudainement, plus personne ne le retenait contre le mur alors le survivant s'effondra par terre, pas inconscient, mais pas totalement conscient non plus. Vernon empoigna ses cheveux tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici, siffla son oncle. Tu es un monstre mais à partir de maintenant, tu es un monstre qui vivra dehors !

\- Papa, souffla une voix roque et lointaine, interrompant la tirade de son père.

Abandonnant son neveu, Vernon se précipita au côté de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant et essayant d'appeler Pétunia malgré ses sanglots.

De son côté, Harry se traina or de la chambre, ne voulant se rappeler à Vernon, ni voir la haine et le dégout de sa tante lorsque celle-ci verrait son fils. Arrivé à la rambarde, il voulut se remettre sur ses jambes, mais au lieu de ça, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les escaliers et roula jusqu'en bas en sentant chacune des marches laisser une marque sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Pétunia, surprise.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre car son neveu réussit par un quelconque miracle à se tenir debout et s'enfuit sans se préoccuper de ses cris.

Il n'avait plus rien. Plus de baguette, plus de balai, plus de souvenirs de ses parents. Et pourtant, il ne fit pas demi-tour et continua de courir. Peu importe la douleur, il ne s'arrêta pas, quittant son quartier. Ce ne sera que quelques rues plus tard, dans une ruelle sombre, qu'il s'effondrera sous la pluie en essayant de se retenir de pleurer.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il péniblement en redressant la tête, qu'est-ce que je vais faire.

Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il contacte qui que ce soit… de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas pris sa chouette… Ce fut à ce moment précis que la réalité le heurta : il avait abandonné sa chouette chez les Dursley. Sa pauvre Hedwige était… était avec ces monstres. Se redressant tant bien que mal avant de se mettre debout, le brun passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés. De toute façon, il n'était qu'un monstre… Hedwige ne serait pas en sécurité avec lui… Mais avec les Dursley non plus.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, souffla Harry.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, le survivant autorisa une seule et unique larme à dévaler alors que ses yeux, sous le coup de l'émotion, prenait une lueur dorée.

**XxxxX**

Suite à l'incident, les Dursley étaient partis aux Urgences pour faire ausculter leur petit bébé, abandonnant Hedwige dans sa cage. Et celle-ci s'était bien gardée de faire remarquer depuis que son maître avec quitté la maison. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, la chouette agitait les ailes, hululait, espérant sortir de sa prison. Elle voulait juste retrouver son maître pour s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité et non pas dans la rue, seul. Alors elle donna des coups de bec sur la serrure de la porte, espérant, par Merlin seul c'est quel miracle, l'ouvrir.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre plus longtemps car la fermeture de sa cage s'ouvrit doucement, la faisant sursauter. Hedwige serait capable de reconnaître cette magie n'importe où : c'était celle de son maître. Son maître l'avait libérée. Agitant ses ailes de joie, elle quitta cette horrible maison d'un battement et ce, malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait.

**XxxxX**

Après son instant de faiblesse, Harry s'était assis contre un mur, regardant les étoiles à la recherche de celle du chien. Ce fut en fixant ce point lumineux qu'il s'endormit, épuisé par cette douloureuse journée. Malheureusement, son sommeil, même dans la rue, fut perturbé. Mais cette fois-ci, pas par les Dursley qui en avaient marre de ses hurlements mais par des sensations… comme si quelqu'un pinçait sa peau. Se réveillant brusquement à ce constat, il découvrit une chouette en train de le mordiller… sa chouette !

\- Hedwige ! s'exclama-t-il en la caressant. Comment tu as fait pour t'échapper ma belle ?

Hululement doucement, la chouette semblait savourer les caresses de son maître. Légèrement plus apaisé que quelques heures plutôt, le brun s'endormit une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, sous la bonne garde de sa fidèle amie à plumes.

* * *

Voici pour ce premier chapitre !

J'espère que cela vous aura plus !


End file.
